A Moment to Feel
by Aerilon452
Summary: Regina and Robin share and intimate moment after their kiss. COMPLETE. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Regina takes a night with Robin after their kiss.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Rating: M

Pairing: Regina/Robin

**A MOMENT TO FEEL:**

Regina held Robin to her, his mouth fused to hers, his tongue invading her mouth. He was wild and untamed, and everything she wanted. His arms came around her waist, holding her just as tightly. Regina felt dizzy from the kissing, from the cold, and from the lick of heat from the flames. Most of all Robin was making her world spin. Suddenly she broke the seal of their lips, breathing heavily. "I don't know what to do." She admitted, whether she was referring to her impending battle with Zelena, the loss of her heart, or what would happen next with him.

Robin rested his forehead to hers dragging in oxygen. He'd imagined what it would have been like to kiss the Queen, but he hadn't thought it would have been that powerful. She was strong and confident, and nothing like Marion. Though, that was part of the thrill of the attraction. She tasted of magic; it was literally dancing on his tongue in wake of the kiss. "Then, Milady may a humble thief be your guide?" He asked taking a step back to give her room to breathe, to make up her mind on where to take this.

Regina drew in a shaky breath, she could feel her stomach muscles shaking. Robin held out his hand to her urging her to let him take the lead. She placed her shaking hand in his, trusting him with so many things, not just what would happen in the next few moments. He pulled her in front of him, with the flames dancing along her face. Instantly Regina was entranced by them and by the man pressed tightly behind her. His hands rested flatly on her abdomen over her coat where she was sure he could feel her muscles quivering. She felt like she was coming undone at the seams of her very being.

Robin tried to reign in his smirk. She was quaking in his arms, and he was the cause. "We will only go as far as you wish." he muttered, his lips touching the outside of her ear. Her head bobbed up and down unevenly without the grace of the Queen she showed to the world. Robin held her for a few more minutes, letting her grow accustomed to the feel of his arms around her. He needed to memorize to the press of her body to his. There was so much between them so much that could potentially happen. Robin was curious as to why his heart beat faster in her presence than any other woman he had met. "Do you desire to leave the camp for a little while?" He asked just as silently.

Regina gasped, "I wouldn't want you to be too far from your son." She answered, but she wanted more than anything to be alone with him. She wanted to while away the night learning as much about him as she could, whether it was the taste of his mouth to hers, the press of his strong body against her, or talking about his past. She found it so strange that she was intrigued about him. "It was my fault Roland was put in harm's way."

"No," Robin countered turning her to face him. "You entrusted me with your heart, and I should..." He trailed off knowing he had said all that before to her that afternoon. She had forgiven him then and he knew that she was going to forgive him again. "My son is safe for this night, but I can see you need attending, my Queen." He whispered, his lips touching hers lightly. Robin took her hand, and led her away from the fire with the knowledge that his men would guard the camp and his beloved son.

Regina followed Robin into the dark knowing she was safe with the charming Rogue. A little deeper into the darkness the came to a clearing where he was about to start a fire. "Allow me." Regina said getting him to stop and look at her. It had been a long time she could use her magic for something so benign. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Regina imagined thousands of tiny lights floating in the air around them varying from deep purple, to the brightest blue, to the most golden yellow. When she heard him gasp, she opened her eyes to see the look of wonderment on his face. A gentle smile came to her lips, "This was the first spell I taught myself."

Robin stared at Regina in awe, pure amazement. He knew magic existed and only ever saw it used as a means to inflict pain and torture, as he learned in the Dark One's dungeon. Regina smiled at him, closed her eyes again, and when he looked behind him, a large pallet had appeared. Suddenly he felt his insides quiver. She made him feel things that he thought long denied him. When their eyes met it was as if the rest of the world fell away, as if she was all that was ever meant for him.

Regina stepped closer to him, and then around him to lower herself down to the pallet. It had been so long since she had been able to be so ordinary. The last time she had been like this had been with Daniel, but he was dead, and at the time she had thought her heart had followed him. Any yet, from the first moment she had seen Robin, a new life had begun to beat in her heart, a renewed sense of hope. Sighing in contentment, she held out her left hand, begging him to join her, to come and make her warm.

Robin set aside every thought swirling in his mind, replacing them with only the desire to tend to Regina. He stretched out next to her, tentatively resting her hand on her abdomen once more. She looked at him, gentleness reflected in her gaze, as she brought her hand up to cup his face. He smiled then, warm and comforting. If they spent the entire night like this, he would not complain. "Tell me what you wish me to do." Robin said putting himself at her command.

Regina brought him down to kiss her, slow and lazily. They had all night. She had to keep that in mind. All night together. Regina moved so that he was resting over her, his left leg draped over her, his torso pressed to hers. She could fell the beat of his heart from inside his chest. Regina just wished that he could feel hers. He stopped then, looking at her, before his lips once more kissed her, a second, and then they moved down the side of her neck while his hands busied themselves with the buttons of her coat.

Robin lavished kisses upon the side of her neck, feeling her thunderous pulse. He pulled back, pushing aside her coat, touching his lips to her torso right above the valley of her hidden breasts. Regina's hands threaded through his hair then, her nails pleasingly biting into his scalp. This time when he moved back, he sat up, resting back on his heels pulling her to her knees in front of him. Taking her hands he put them to the flannel of his shirt as his hands went to push the coat from her shoulders. "Only as far as you wish," Robin reminded letting the coat pool behind her.

Regina, with shaky hands, started to unbutton his shirt; fumbling at first before she managed to find a rhythm. She reached the last button in no time, parting the fabric revealing the hard chest she had felt through the thick clothing. For a moment she dropped her arms, let him push her jacket from her body, and then she was able to do the same to him. Slowly his coat, his shirt slipped down his arms, to pool around him on the large fur blanket beneath them. Then, because she wanted to feel it, she placed her hand palm down over his heart. Regina sucked in a deep breath form the beat. "You have a strong heart." She whispered in awe mere moments before he kissed her again. This time, when his lips touched her, there was passion.

Robin possessed Regina's mouth, letting her have a taste of wild passion that he could tell she had long since denied herself. While he plundered her mouth, growing addicted to her taste, his hand pulled the delicate silk shirt from the waist band of her pants so he could touch her, feel the way she took in breath. He pulled the shirt free, and up Regina moaned in protest when they had to break their latest kiss. She lifted her arms up so he could take the shirt from her body. Robin dropped the shirt, wrapped his arms around her, and took her back down to the comfortable pallet. He had time to worship her body the way she should be. Eagerly he kissed the side of her neck once more, trailing his lips down between her breasts. Soon he would pay homage to them, but now he wanted to explore. Down he moved kissing her abdomen that quivered even more. It thrilled him to know that he could make her nervous.

Regina let her eyes close as he kissed her skin, as his beard scraped pleasingly along her flesh. Robin was moving towards her waist and she was eager to see what he was going to do to her. Never had she had an experience like this; not with Daniel, not with Leopold, and certainly not with her Huntsman. Robin nipped her flesh right above her navel, pulling a moan from her. Regina looked down the line of her body to see him looking at her with a wicked smile fixed to his trembling lips. He pulled away from her, but did not leave the pallet. His strong hand took her ankle removing her shoe, then slipping up under her pants leg, his short nails scraping along the underside of her calf. Regina pressed the back of her head into the pillow biting her lips as a moan rumbled in her throat.

Robin was pleased at the state he had reduced Regina too, it encouraged him to keep it up. He repeated the same action with her right leg, and then resumed his place between her thighs. For now he would keep her pants in place as he was sure this was all she could handle at the moment. Fitting himself perfectly to her, he was unprepared for her to roll them, for her to be on top of him, smiling down at him. A laugh rumbled in his chest at the sight of her, the lights playing against her beautiful flesh enticing him all the more. Sitting up, his hands went to her hips, and then slid up her back where the tips of his fingers touched the clasp of her black lace bra. "Would you permit me?" He asked waiting patiently for her answer.

Regina rested her hands on his strong shoulders and placed her lips to his brow. That was her answer. His fingers hooked under the elastic and soon the restraining garment feel from her until she was as bare as he. She wrapped her arms around him so that her chest touched his. The moment more of their skin connected, electricity raced along her nerve endings. Robin took the moment she was distracted to reverse them, to have her under him once more. This time, rather than moaning, she laughed. He fit perfectly to her, chest to chest, hip to hip. She was eager for more and they had the whole night to find out just how they would be together. "I want more." Regina mumbled dropping her arms from his shoulders. She would let him do what he wished, she was trusting him.

Robin planted his hands on the fur beneath her, right at her waist so he could put most of his weight on his hands. He moved to her side, stretched out next to her, and let his mouth hover over her right breast. With every breath she took, he could feel her pert nipple brushing his lips, teasing him until he finally took her in his mouth. Her hand cupped the back of his head, her finger tangling in his short hair. Robin concentrated on bringing her as much pleasure as he could. Using his tongue, he swirled the tip around her pert bud, alternating his teeth to gently tug. Regina moaned loudly, her nails once more biting into his scalp.

Regina could hardly separate the sensations running through her. She tried to concentrate on breathing, on the hot feel of Robin's mouth on her, and then the slow trek of his hand down her stomach to the waist band of her pants. On pure instinct her hips arched up in anticipation of his hand. She didn't have to wait long. Regina used her left hand to grip his wrist to keep his hand still for a moment. "Oh, my god…" She moaned loudly. Robin released her, moving until he caught her gaze. Once her eyes met his, his hand started to move between her thighs. She watched the fires of pleasure dance in his gaze. All of it served to make her passion rise higher. Her ragged gasps fell in time with each stroke of his finger.

Robin felt the dampness between Regina's thighs grow slicker with each pass of his finger. She had her eyes closed, her head pressed into the pilled, and her hand around his wrist feeling each of his movements. His finger stroked her again, this time taking a moment to tease her entrance, just a small press. That was enough to have her hips trusting up, bidding him to slip his finger inside of her. A smile curved his lips at the sight of her, the way she was letting herself go, letting him take her. Another pass of his finger, a little pressure to her woman's jewel, and then his long middle finger plunged inside of her. "Feel me right here." Robin moaned against her neck. Tonight was about Regina, soon, he was sure, they would have more time together. Tonight he wanted to do this for her.

Regina freed her right hand clawing at the fur blanket to drape her arm over his left shoulder and across his back where her nails found a home in his flesh. She could only concentrate on the feeling of his finger going in and out of her, faster and faster. "Oh, god… yes…" She moaned, her mouth set to his brow. Each stroke brought her that much closer to falling over the edge. The fire was brewing in her blood, running hotter than before. Her inner muscles clamped down on his finger, trying to keep him in place. She was almost there. Regina tightened her thighs on his hand and felt the explosion in her lower body, felt it encompass her entire body.

Robin stayed still watching the way the pleasure played out on Regina's face. He slowly removed his hand from between the strong grip of her thighs, trailed his palm up her quivering abdomen, to place his warm hand over her left breast where he expected to feel her heart. Leaning even closer than he was, Robin kissed her gently over and over again, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. He needed to feel every gasping breath she took. "You are so beautiful." He kissed the underside of her chin, his hand slipping from her breast, to her back, so he could pull her against him.

Regina was boneless, limp, and sated. She couldn't even protest when Robin moved to his back pulling her with him so that she was rested by his side, her head on his chest. She sighed when the warm fur touched her bare back, covered them, and encased them in warmth. Regina found that she was being lulled into sleep from the sound of his heart. Idly his hand ran up and down her spine, her skin tingling from his touch. "I don't want to fall asleep." She chuckled turning her face in against his chest. Robin hugged her close.

Robin held his own pleasure back until Regina was ready for more. Until then, this was enough for him. "Don't worry Milady," He kissed her warm brow, "We have time." The promise was flimsy, in this time of danger a future was uncertain. She chuckled again snuggling closer to him. Robin let his eyes focus on the multi-colored lights while his mind conjured a plan to reclaim Regina's heart from the Wicked Witch. Soon he too was falling into sleep. The warmth of Regina, the touch of her skin, and the way her head rested on his chest soothed the savage ache in his heart from the loss of Marion.

**EARLY MORNING:**

Regina felt herself waking up, tried to fight against it. She wanted to stay like she was for a few more minutes. Last night came back to her in a rush of memories, a flood of feeling. She had let someone see her, not the Queen, but who she really was. And she had been able to feel without her heart. As shocked as she was to realize it, Regina had listened to what Snow had said about her. Regina did feel things all the way to the core of her soul. She didn't need to have her heart to be able to feel. Carefully she sat up to gaze down at her still sleeping Prince of Thieves. His face was relaxed, the early morning chill made his breath appear in small clouds. Using her magic, Regina conjured a fire in the pit near the pallet. The sudden warmth chased away the pre-dawn chill. As she sat up staring at the fire, a hand touched her back. Instantly her skin tingled. "I thought you were still sleeping." Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin. He was wearing a contented smile.

Robin had woken the moment Regina pulled away from him, the moment the heat of a fire licked against his cold skin. "I don't sleep deeply anymore, not since becoming an outlaw." He answered, sitting up, and wrapping his arms around her, his chest to her back. "The moment you left my side I found my eyes opening just in time for dawns first light to bathe this forest." Robin rested his chin on Regina's shoulder trying not to see the way she smiled at his words.

"You're awfully poetic this morning," Regina teased and then sighed when he kissed her shoulder. "Last night was…" She bit her bottom lip. Talking wasn't something she was used to. Plotting, scheming, general evil; that was what she knew. Talking was foreign to her. "You did so much for me last night, I never got to do anything for you." The words were foreign on her tongue, but they were no less true.

Robin kissed Regina's temple, his eyes focusing on the flames. "Last night you needed that release more than I did. My pleasure was gained from giving to you." He held her securely in his arms as he continued to speak, "You've been through so much with this battle that Zelena started. Having you in my arms, watching your face as you came was…" Robin stopped talking when Regina turned in his arms to look at him.

"What about my face?" Regina asked playfully, moving to straddle his lap. His hands slid under the blanket, and once more settled on her hips. She draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands cupping the back of his head.

"You were beautiful in the throes of passion, cast in the lights you had conjured." Robin answered lightly running his hands up and down her sides. "I must admit, your majesty that I am eager to taste all the pleasure you have to give." Robin grinned, his tone wicked with sinful promise.

"Oh," Regina chuckled, "The next time, it's your turn to be dizzy with ecstasy." She promised hoping they did indeed have a 'next time' to count on. Being with him like this did more to dispel the darkness inside of her from years of craving revenge, or doing dark magic.

"_ROBIN!_"

Robin chuckled when he heard Friar Tuck's bellow. "Of all the rotten timing." He muttered. "It appears our time is cut short." Once more, before the spell was truly broke, Robin took Regina's lips, claiming her. They broke a second later, foreheads touching, chest's heaving. "Will you come back tonight?"

"If I'm not dead." Regina remarked automatically. She shook her head adding. "I will count the minutes until I can come back." Then reluctantly she used her magic to surround them in purple smoke, dressing them before they were discovered. She was still the Queen and he was still and Outlaw, but by all the gods that were listening, she was falling in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Regina takes a night with Robin after their kiss.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Rating: M

Pairing: Regina/Robin

**A MOMENT TO FEEL:**

**REGINA'S HOME:**

Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, the Mayor of Storybrooke, closed the front door of her home and leaned against it. She sighed covering her mouth, then let her hand travel down the side of her neck where she could still feel the lingering brand of Robin's lips to her skin. Further her hand traveled to rest over her abdomen, a moan escaped her as her head knocked back against the wood of her door. Why could she still feel him against her, feel his lips exploring her, or feel his finger pumping in and out of her? She could still feel the way she had climaxed from his touch. Regina gasped from the memory.

"Regina?"

Regina straightened up the moment she heard her name. Her focus returned to see Snow standing in the doorway to her sitting room. "Snow? Did you spend all night here?" She asked sharper than she meant to. Clearing her throat she said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, old habits."

Snow took in Regina's appearance, the clothes she had worn the previous day still covering her body. "Were you out all night?" She teased with a smile. Regina flushed, her cheeks glowing even more. "You were." Snow's smile widened. "Who were you with? Is it someone in town?"

Regina tried to call back the glow she knew had to be surrounding her. She could still feel the way she trembled in his arms, the way he held her. "Technically," Sarcasm laced her response. Regina was trying not to see the way Snow was smiling at her. It would be too easy to smile back at her, to let them be friends now that they were finally moving beyond the past. Regina changed the subject. "How are you and the baby this morning?"

"We're fine," Snow wasn't about to let Regina get away that easy. "So, who is this mystery man?"

"Why would I tell you?" Regina playfully glared at Snow.

"New spirit of friendship," Snow said automatically with laughter ringing in her voice.

Regina opened her mouth to answer, to give into this warmth flowing through her, but she called it back. "I don't know if it's going anywhere." She answered instead seeing the look Snow threw her way. "Don't look at me like that." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Snow asked in mock confusion, though she knew what Regina meant.

"Don't 'what' me," Regina replied. "You know what."

"Regina…"

"I can't," Regina shook her head. "Not until we beat Zelena." She growled. If Zelena found out just how much Robin had come to mean to her, Regina feared that he would be targeted.

"Ok," Snow tossed her hands up. "Can I at least tempt you out to breakfast?" she wheedled.

Regina sighed knowing Snow wouldn't let her get away that easily. "Let me change." Doggedly, even though she slept soundly, sated, she trudged up the stairs to the second floor so she could change into clean clothes.

**GRANNY'S DINER:**

Regina walked through the door with Snow and nearly stopped when she saw Robin at the bar with Roland and few of his men eating breakfast. He looked up and when their eyes met, Regina felt his lips upon hers once more. A gasp escaped her when he started to walk towards her. She just hoped that Snow didn't hear her. Regina was enraptured watching him coming towards her, measured the distance between them. Any moment he would be before her, and she would give herself away with just how much she wanted him.

When the door opened, Robin found himself looking at the newcomers only to find Regina. As always when he saw her, he was taken aback by her beauty. It drew him to her; he found his feet propelling him towards her. He ached to have her in his arms again. Suddenly, despite people staring at them, Robin stood before Regina, and he was taking her hand. "Your Majesty," He whispered placing a kiss to her knuckles. "Good morning." Her hand tensed in his and her eyes fired with last night's passion.

Regina had to clear her voice before she was able to speak, and even then she hoped her voice didn't quake with her revived need for him. "Good morning." He held her hand and her gaze with a fierce need. Regina could see last night reflected back at her; all of this heightened her need to have him again. It didn't matter to her that practically everyone in the Diner, Granny included, was staring at them. So long as Robin held her gaze she was content.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Robin asked as all eye fell upon them. Lightly her hand tightened on his. "Part of making amends for losing your heart, Milady." He added with nod of his head. "I will take no refusal." Robin smirked, winking at her as well. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't thought to be seeing her at all during the day until she came to him again when night would have fallen.

"Then, how can I say no?" Regina replied not letting go of his hand. Without looking at Snow, she followed him through the row of tables back to the bar top. She didn't even mind as people still gawked at them. They were unaccustomed to the Queen being sociable, but she was changing, she was coming out of the dark. Robin held her hand even as they stood at the bar with Regina next to his son. For a moment she panicked, but he blocked her in with his body. The warmth of him eased away her sudden fear. "He seems to be in good spirits this morning." Regina smiled when Roland glanced at her with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Children are resilient, they bounce back quickly." Robin dropped Regina's hand and reached around her to lay his hand atop his son's head. As his arm crossed her back, Regina stiffened, but then relaxed. He smiled warmly when she glanced at him. "With any luck he'll have no memory of what happened when he grows older." Robin took his hand from Roland's head. He angled his body, his right arm resting on the counter, and the tips of his fingers barely touching Regina's as she had her hands joined.

Regina smiled warmly at Roland when he looked at her, the fork traveling to his mouth carrying pancakes. "You look to be enjoying those, young man." Roland nodded, offering her a small smile before he shoveled the latest mouth full of pancakes into his mouth. Regina found herself chuckling. Watching Roland eat pancakes reminded her of Henry when he was young. A stab of pain sliced through her. She looked over her shoulder to the Charming's sitting in the booth, to Henry smiling at Emma.

Robin saw the look of anguish cross Regina's face, on instinct he placed his hand over hers and felt her skin freeze his palm. She moved her hands back as if she'd been burned. "Your hands were not cold last night." He whispered so only they could hear. This time he took her hands between both of his and tried to warm them.

Regina pulled back on her urge to pull her hands from his, but his touch felt so right and his hands were so warm. "Because you were keeping them warm." She replied and then sighed. "The longer my heart is out of my chest, the colder I become." Shaking her head she added, "When I would hug my mother, it like hugging an ice sculpture. She was so cold inside and out."

"I won't let you be cold." Robin promised. Looking to Roland, his son was happily occupied with his breakfast, but still he whispered, "The woman I was with last night had a deep well of feeling inside of her without her heart." Then, to be playful, and because so many people were watching them, Robin set his lips close to her ear and whispered, "And I am eager to see that flame of feeling light your eyes again."

"Well," Regina looked at him when he pulled back, "When you put it like that..." Making sure that no one could see her left hand, she slipped it under the bar and caressed his hard right thigh, giving him a generous squeeze while a wicked smile held his rapt attention. "Make sure you're rested outlaw."

"I will keep pace with you, your Majesty." Robin teased, making sure she saw the devilish glint in his eyes.

Regina felt her expression change, "Never call me that. I only even want to hear my name from you." Stepping away from him she walked to the back of the dinner and around the corner to another hall that would lead to the Inn. Her back touched the wall and she sighed deeply. Regina had to regain her composure, to return to the comfort of the mask of the Queen. It was safe. It was familiar. Robin did his level best to make her lose control. Her soul had recognized him the moment she set eyes upon him, even without seeing the lion tattoo on his arm.

Robin watched Regina walk away, but he would not let her escape. Signaling to the good Friar, Tuck would watch Roland as he went after Regina. He found her down the hall and around the corner with a frightened look on her face. "Regina?" He asked reaching out to her, his hands gripping her upper arms. Without thought, he pulled her close and kissed her as she had kissed him last night. After several seconds the kiss broke and his forehead rested to hers. "Tell me what is worrying you so?"

"That whatever this is, if Zelena finds out, she could…" Regina trailed out bringing her hands up to cup his bearded face. "I won't let her use you against me." She swore. There was no way she could take it if he or his son were hurt because of her.

"Then tell me to stop, Milady." Robin kissed her quickly. "Tell me to stop." He could feel her fear filling the air between them. His hands rested on her hips again, rubbing up her side to bring some warmth into her body.

"I can't." Regina responded. "I never want you to stop." She took her hands from his face and wrapped them around his shoulders pulling him close where she buried her face in the side of his neck.

"_Daddy!_"

Regina heard Roland over the beat of Robin's heart. She pulled back quickly. "You should go." She placed her hands on his chest seeing the war within his eyes. He wanted to stay by her side, but the father in him demanded that he return to his son. "Go," Regina added a light push this time. "Robin, I'll be fine."

Robin smirked, "I love the way you say my name." He kissed her quickly and then pulled himself back. "Who will watch your back today?" Now that the witch had Regina's heart, he felt time running out for them. Every second he was with her, he felt as if any moment she could be killed; her heart being crushed by Zelena.

"I don't need a babysitter." Regina remarked, sarcasm dripping from her tone, but without the usual harness added to it. Robin smiled, reaching out to her to brush his fingers along her cheek. "We know she has no plans to kill me… yet." Patting his chest, Regina added, "I'll see you tonight."

"I will count the minutes." Robin replied as she had this morning. Before leaving her, he stole one more kiss, felt her fingers dig into his shirt, heard her gasp, and then he was leaving her as he found her; against the wall alone.

Regina took a few moments to compose herself, to memorize the way he had been so concerned for her safety today. She tried not to smile at the way he had offered to share breakfast with her, the way he had stood behind her as she had stood next to his son. It was so comfortable, so familiar. Regina actually felt the loss of his body heat. She started to rub her hands together when Snow came around the corner. It was a gut reaction; she rolled her eyes at the smile her step daughter wore.

"Is that who you were with last night?" Snow asked, even though she had eyes. She could see the way Regina had watched robin coming towards them. A blush started in Regina's cheeks giving Snow her answer.

"If you must know, yes," Regina replied and then felt a smile curve her lips. "I was with Robin Hood last night." It didn't sound so strange to admit aloud. Actually it felt good. It felt real to say it. "I heard what you said to me, I really did, and," Regina sighed, "You're right. I do feel things with my soul rather than my heart."

"I'm happy for you Regina, and he's cute." Snow giggled.

Regina rolled her eyes, "He smells like forest, though…" She moved from the wall and made her way back into the dining area, "I think I like that smell." She whispered to Snow. Together, for the first real time, they shared a gentle laugh.

"Will you still join us for breakfast?" Snow asked pointing the table by the window where Emma, Henry, and David sat.

"I think I will." Regina answered, keeping the smile on her face along with the memory of Robin's lips.

**AFTERNOON:**

**FOREST AROUND STORYBROOKE**

Robin sat by the campfire thinking about Regina, the way she had looked last night when she had come to him, then how she had appeared this morning in the diner. Her title of Evil Queen should be enough to warn any man from entertaining any romantic ideas towards her, but when Robin held her gaze, all he could think of was kissing her, of fighting at her side. Even now, all he wanted to do was be with her, to truly make sure that she was guarded from any impending attack from her sister.

"Robin?" Friar Tuck carefully lowered himself down to the log next to the leader of their merry band of thieves. He had noticed that Robin was being distracted, had been so for the last few days ever since the Evil Queen had come into the camp.

"Tuck," Robin tried to shake himself free from the image of Regina. "Is something wrong?" He asked turning to gaze at his friend, at the man who had married him and Marion.

"Is everything ok?" Tuck asked trying to be polite in how he went about inquiring about the Queen.

"Is this about the Queen?" Robin could sense the tone of the conversation to come. He had to catch himself before he called her Regina. It wasn't that he was ashamed to want her, it was the fact that up until a few years ago, he was on Wanted posters, and a few of them belonged to Evil Queen.

"Some of the men are nervous with her being in the camp." Tuck consoled.

"Are you?" Robin inquired.

"You see something in her, don't you?" Tuck asked side stepping Robin's question.

"I see pain in her eyes." Robin answered. "She tried to be a villain, and at one time that's what she was, but here, and now, she's a woman under attack. Right now, she's allowed me to glimpse a side of her that she keeps locked away." He'd seen her heart, seen the blackness that had made her the Evil Queen, but he could tell that infection hadn't touched her soul. Then came a moment of truth, a moment he would only admit to the good Friar. "When I'm with Regina, she takes away my pain."

"I'm happy for you." Tuck laughed at the look of pure shock to cross Robin's face. "Did you think I came to lecture you about being with a woman so steeped in Evil?"

"A bit, yeah…" Robin shrugged looking across the camp at Roland lying on a blanket fighting sleep. "She's so different." He sighed turning back to the fire, prodding it with the large stick until the flames grew again. It would need more wood soon.

Tuck knew there was nothing more to be said. He clapped Robin on the shoulder and moved away. Taking up a seat next to the sleeping Roland, he was able to see Robin in a different light. The Prince of Thieves watched the fire, poked and prodded it, but his eyes were unfocused. He had gone back to thinking about Queen Regina. Tuck couldn't blame him. The Queen was gorgeous, but she was lonely, just as lonely as Robin.

**REGINA'S HOUSE:**

**EARLY EVENING**

Regina stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom staring at herself. She was only half dressed and the sun would be setting soon. Right now, all that covered her body was a silk crimson camisole and matching underwear. Why was she putting so much effort into what she would wear tonight? Last night she had left her house without a second thought as to what she was wearing and ended up having the greatest pleasure of her life. Lightly her hand rested no her flat abdomen remembering the way his lips had trailed down her flesh. Tentatively her fingers began to draw up the hem of the camisole, half expecting to see the path his lips had branded into her flesh.

Dropping her hand, Regina turned away from her reflection and looked out the window. Evening was upon then, and soon it would be night. She had butterflies in her stomach, much as she had that night at the tavern when Tinker Bell had shown her the lion tattoo that marked Robin as her soul mate. She knew she had been afraid then, so consumed with anger, that she couldn't imagine what happiness would have been like. At that time, the only happiness she had wanted was to be with Daniel. Now, that happiness looked different. It looked like a future with Robin. If she managed to survive after Zelena cast the time traveling spell.

Shaking her head, Regina pushed aside such thoughts. She moved from the window and back to her closet. She pulled out a long sleeve black shirt, sporting a deep V-neck and skin tight. Next to it, she retrieved a pair of black suit pants. It would have been easier to use her magic, to dress that way, but she had to try and be human, not a witch for a while. Dressing the normal way helped to take her mind off the impending lack of a future, and let her think about Robin's hands on her. She could feel him as she slipped into the suit pants, feel the way he would undo the button and lower the zipper. Regina pulled the shirt over her, pulling it down her torso, imagining Robin sliding it up, revealing the crimson camisole beneath. Instantly a blush broke out over her face.

Regina left her bedroom and walked into the adjoining bathroom to do her makeup. Her hand was trembling as she tried to apply her eye liner. She had to take a breath, take a step back, and calm herself. Opening her eyes, she gazed at her reflection and said, "Get a grip Regina; you're only meeting a man." Then the butterflies started again. That man she was meeting just so happened to be her soul mate; a man who chased away the coldness in her soul as she didn't have a heart at the moment. A few more calming breaths and she was able to finish applying her makeup; white eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. Then she ran a brush through her layered locks finally satisfied with her appearance.

Leaving the bathroom, Regina went to sit on the edge of her bed, her eyes set upon the clock. She tapped her foot for a few minutes, got up and paced, and then decided to do something. Using her magic, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in the same clearing. A smile came to her when she saw the pallet was still there, still rumpled from their night curled together. Regina could hardly believe that she had allowed her guard to be lowered long enough to take comfort from another person. It had been too long since she allowed herself to feel anything.

Tonight would be different. There was a spell that she had used only once before. Regina called on her magic, closing her eyes, and picturing what she wanted to take form in front of her. Then she felt it, the tingling in her lower abdomen. Looking in front of her she saw a tent she had used many times in the Enchanted Forest, the flaps pulled aside. Inside, in the center, a bed rested low to the ground, pillows covered in black and crimson silk, and the same fur blanket. To the right side of the tent, table and chairs were set if they could muster the will to leave and share a morning meal. To the left of the tent a magical fireplace rested, but instead of wood, magical stones were piled in and when set ablaze they would burn longer and heat the tent better than wood would have. Regina made a few more changes, and then left the tent to cast the final spell. She cloaked the outside of it in a spell of invisibility to ensure no one would interrupt them. Tonight, even if someone happened upon this clearing, no one would know they were together.

Robin walked into the clearing just as he saw the last of Regina's magic clear. "You're early." He called attention to himself, saw her jump from being startled, and then turn to him with a smile on her face. "What's going on?" He asked closing the distance between them where his arms immediately slipped around her waist. Regina smiled up at him wryly, a smile he had cone to want to see more and more. Her hands draped over his shoulders, her fingers threading through his short hair at the nape of his neck. "Is this a surprise?" Robin asked again, but Regina wouldn't answer him.

Regina slipped from his hold, taking his hands, "Come and see." She whispered walking backwards and into the tent. When they entered, she wanted to see the look that fell over his face. And there it was. Pure wonderment and awe. Then his eyes fell to the bed, to the fur that had covered them last night and would again tonight. His lips took on a wicked smile of their own that filled Regina with anticipation and eagerness she could hardly recall feeling; even with Daniel. "We're totally alone." She smiled, suddenly racked with nerves.

Robin sensed Regina's sudden apprehension. "Have you dined this evening?" He asked wanting to take this night slow. The previous evening was driven by passion and tinged with desperation. Tonight he wanted to have plenty of time to learn her, to see the way she responded, but most of all he wanted to talk with her.

"No," Regina had forgotten to eat lunch. Her mind had been thinking about tonight, imaging how many ways they would be together in a single evening. Then with a wave of her hand, food appeared on the table to their right. "Some of my lasagna and red wine," She said going to the table to take a seat. This was good, she could relax a little. Of course that went right out the window when he sat down across from her, the candle light casting him in a warm glow. Food somehow seemed less important at the moment.

Robin picked up his fork, cutting into the food on in his plate. The moment the food touched his tongue he was overcome with tastes he hadn't had before. "This is really good." He said after swallowing. He lifted the goblet to take a small drink of the red wine. All of it danced delightfully on his palate. "Tell me of your life; tell me how you came to be the Queen." Robin asked gently, taking another bite, and then another.

Regina set aside her fork in favor of taking a sip of wine to cleanse her palate. "If you've heard about one marriage of convenience, then you've heard them all." She said setting aside the goblet. Robin gave her a look that had her smiling and relenting. "Well, it started when I saved the life of young girl that mother had put in harms way." Regina could still recall that day, the wind wiping at her face as she urged her horse to go faster just to save the life of a child she would come to hate. "You know the rest, everyone knows." Setting her goblet aside, Regina picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her mouth before she started in on her helping of lasagna again.

"But what happened to make you despise Snow White?" Robin asked carefully. He went to take another bite of his food when he realized he had finished it all. So, instead he took up his goblet again. "We all know the story that has been spread around, details get changed, but what happened?"

Regina cleared her throat, setting her goblet on the table next to her barely touched food. "I was in love with a man named Daniel." She didn't know why she was talking to him of such painful memories, but she knew she could entrust him with her deepest secrets. "He was a stable boy, but it didn't matter to me what his station was; I loved him." She chose to skip ahead a little. "One night, Daniel and I were going to leave, but Snow heard us. I made her promise not to tell anyone, but she…"

"Your mother?" Robin asked when Regina fell silent. From her tone he had guessed who was the cause of Regina's pain.

Regina nodded, "Everything I am, everything I have, is what she wanted for herself." She let her gaze drift up to meet his, "Be glad you never had to meet her." Her eyes darted to the lion tattoo on his arm, the tattoo she had seen and run from twice. Regina wasn't running now.

Robin's gaze followed Regina's to the tattoo on his arm. "You keep looking at this." He pointed out lightly. "It's a symbol of a past I wish I could forget." Rolling his sleeve up, Robin showed the rest of his forearm; a long jagged scar to remind him of his willful youth. The scar was a pale line, barely visible unless one knew where to look.

"How did you come to be the Prince of Thieves?" Regina added a little sass to his title that had adorned many a wanted poster in the kingdoms. "And, I have to say, your wanted poster doesn't do you justice." She smiled.

"Why thank you Milady," Robin inclined his head and then sighed sitting back in his chair. "This tattoo reminds me to be honorable at all times." He rubbed the palm of his left hand over the black shield and the lion on his arm. "My father was a Lord in fealty to a King, a good man, a man of deep honor a sense of duty." Getting up, Robin paced in a short line before continuing. "When I was young, I was full of my own courage, a desire to prove myself in battle, so when the King went to war, I followed much to my father's disapproval. I saw things I never want to see again."

Regina abandoned her seat to go to him. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. She'd been in a war, one waged against Snow and Charming, and she had seen and done things she was beginning to regret now that she wasn't so consumed with revenge. "What happened when you came home?" Regina asked sincerely.

"I saw corruption in every corner of my home and I knew there was no way I could change it unless I turned outlaw." Robin turned to face Regina. "I turned to doing the wrong thing for the right reasons and my father never forgave me, not even on his death bed." She cupped his face and he turned his face into the palm of her left hand placing a kiss to her cool skin. Taking her hands from his face, Robin pressed her palms together, and kissed the joined tips of her fingers.

Regina felt her insides melt from the touch of his lips to her fingers. She wanted to stop talking, to stop reliving, opening, old wounds. All she wanted was the feel of him against her. Angling her head, she kissed the back of his left hand taking a moment to revel in the heat bleeding into her. He alone made her yearn for a different life. When Regina was with Robin, she wished that she had gone into that tavern and met him when Tink had urged her to do so. "I think we should stop talking now." She whispered seeing the heat in his eyes. It had to mirror hers.

Robin chuckled, "As Milady wishes." Leaning into her, his hands going to her sides, down over her hips, Robin gripped the back of her thighs to lift her up and against him. She gasped her arms going around his neck on instinct. "There will be no hurt, no ill memories." Robin promised kissing the side of her neck. "We'll only feel the fire burning between us." With a confident stride he carried Regina to the bed where he then knelt, and laid her out before him, but she wasn't going to remain beneath him. Magic swirled around them. When the smoke cleared, Robin was on his back with Regina straddling his waist. A wicked smile, enticing and sexy, graced her dark lips.

"That's better." Regina remarked darkly, rotating her hips slightly making Robin moan beneath her. Last night he had given to her. Tonight she would give to him. Setting her hands once more to his chest, her fingers parted the buttons of his flannel shirt one by one. As the flannel parted she saw he wore a dark muscle shirt under it. With the last button free, she yanked him up with a passionate growl. His lips found hers while she pushed the warm fabric off of his shoulders and down his arms. She tugged the shirt from around him and cast it from the bed. While she had him up, against her, her hands fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt and tugged it from his pants. She needed to feel the warmth of him, the hard press of his chest to hers.

Robin moaned, reluctantly taking his arms from her hips, to lift them over his head so she could remove his second shirt from his body. The garment vanished from him, from the bed, and then he sucked in a breath as her cold hands touched his chest. He knew he had to get her heart back, now more than ever. Taking the moment she was distracted, Robin set his hands to her hips again and pulled the skin tight black shirt she was wearing up. He wanted to warm her, to battle back the cold from the loss of her heart; the heart he lost. Regina lifted her arms letting him take the shirt from her, and as she had done, he tossed it from the bed. Robin took a moment to take in her appearance. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the dark crimson silk garment covering her torso.

Regina let Robin remove her shirt, watched at his fingers peeled the straps down to expose her shoulders to his hungry gaze. Once more his hands rested at her his, letting him place his lips to the space above where her heart would have been. Her hands cupped the back of his head as a shuddering breath escaped her. For a moment she could imagine her heart was beating. Regina slid her hand down between their bodies, down under the band of his pants. With certainty she gripped him, felt him moan and his fingers dig into her hips. Calling on her magic, Regina banished their clothes, all except her lingerie.

Robin had to fight to regain some semblance of his mind while Regina had her hand on him. She was doing her level best to make him lose his mind. Idly her hand worked him up and down, the delicious friction serving to make his desire rise higher, for his manhood to harden even more. All he could do was watch her eyes burn hotter. Robin still hand some command of his hands. Slowly he let them slip up her back, under the silk of her camisole feeling along her spine. How he wanted to be feasting on her flesh again, raining kisses down upon her, to take this chill from her. Even as her hand was still gripping him, stroking him, Robin took this moment to roll them, to have Regina once more beneath him. Her head hit the crimson covered pillow; her hair fanning out looking like ink had spilled.

Regina released her hold on Robin, bringing her knees up against his ribs. She was gazing deeply into his eyes seeing nothing but desire, no trace of hate as she had come to expect from everyone. Once more she placed her right hand over his heart, took comfort from the strong beat in his chest. Robin moved back from her, her hand falling away from him, and she watched as his fingers curled into the band of her underwear. Teasingly he pulled them down her thighs. The fabric made a slow trek branding the sensation of his knuckles into her flesh. She could hardly focus on anything else, let alone on maintaining even breathing. All she could do was try not to be burned alive by this intense desire. One minute she was watching him take her underwear off, and the next he was between her legs.

Robin tried not to be amazed at how easily his body fit to Regina, how she readily accepted him. His lower body touched hers, instant sparks lit between them. Beneath him, she grabbed the hem of her last bit of clothing and pulled it off of her body, leaving her completely exposed to him as he was to her. Robin marveled at the way she breathed in and out, the way she would lick her crimson lips, and the way her eyes never wavered from his. Carefully he rested more of his body on her. In turn Regina brought her knees up against his waist. He could feel the heat of her brand his manhood. "Are you ready for this?" Robin asked gently.

Regina slipped her arms over his shoulders, "I've been ready all day." She replied with a wicked glint in her eyes. They needed no more time. Regina looked down the line of their bodies where she watched him, watched as he rubbed himself between her slick folds. She could hardly contain the moan. Taking her gaze from the sight of him between her thighs, she let her eyes lock with his, let her see the passion deep in his gaze. Then she felt it, the first push of his hardness sliding into her. Her nails sank into his back, released when he pulled out. He thrust into her again wrenching a moan from between her lips

Robin had to measure his thrusts, had to keep from moving too fast even as his desire demanded that he bring them as fast as he could. Carefully he drew out of her, gasping when her inner muscles clamped down on him. He kept his gaze level with hers, watch as her eyes glazed over, as she gasped for air in time with each small thrust. Her right hand moved from his shoulder, and rested over his heart again. Robin knew she needed to feel the strong beat under her hand.

Regina brought her knees higher up, taking Robin deeper into her body. He plunged slowly into her, filling her. The warmth he created in her was more than enough to chase away the cold from the loss of her heart. While Robin was momentarily distracted, Regina took that moment to roll them to take her place on top of him. She wanted to look down upon him as she brought him pleasure. They froze for a single moment in time as she took him completely into her body. Regina planted her hands on either side of his navel, lightly, teasingly she dug her nails in counterpoint to her slow undulations.

Robin knew she needed this so he set his hands to her hips letting her set the pace. His muscles tightened in his abdomen when she sank her nails home in his flesh, but it mingled pleasingly with the pleasure racing along his nerves, clouding his mind. Robin watched her, watched the way she rotated her hips, the way the candle light cast its glow on her. He slid his hands from her hips, up her stomach, and further up until his hands cupped her breasts. Each time she moved, his hands lightly squeezed, fingers kneading her ample mounds. The more she moved, the closer he came to falling over the edge. "Oh Regina…" Robin gasped.

Regina increased her pace, grinding down on him, creating so much friction she thought her nerves would explode from all the ecstasy burning through her. Leaning down she took his lips, her hands grasping his shoulders. When she sat up, she brought him with her, his arms leaving her breasts to lock around her waist. This time, he guided her, moved her faster. She felt her rhythm falter, her inner muscle spasm. Robin took her to the bed again, let his warm body fall against her, thrusting fast. All she could do was hold on to him, drink down his moans, and soak in his heat.

Robin plunged in and out of Regina bringing them to the height of passion. She clutched at him, working her inner muscles as he sought to tumble them over into release. Robin sank into her hard and fast feeling the explosion take them. Regina broke the kiss, together they cried out their release. Her legs tightened on him, her body quivering in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to collapse against her, to let this feeling wrap him up.

Regina felt Robin start to fall to her side, "Don't move…" She gasped tightening her knees on his hips. "Don't move…." He stayed where he was, his arms trembling with effort to stay above her. With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled him down, letting him see in her eyes that she wanted the weight of him. Robin rested his check on her chest, tucking his head under her chin. Together they let the tremors of their release calm them into a light slumber.

A little while later Robin found himself on his side, his legs tangled with Regina's as she still dozed with her hand resting over his heart. He took this time to watch her, her face relaxed, no troubles to infect her dreams. Idly he traced a small line up and down with the tip of his index finger wishing he could feel the beat of her heart. Suddenly Regina's hand flexed against his chest and her eyes were opening, still glazed with their first taste of shared passion. "You look intoxicating," Robin smiled leaning close to kiss her gently.

Regina moaned into his mouth when Robin's lips touched hers. She had never tasted anything as sweet as his kiss. It renewed her passion for him, made her eager to taste him again, to have him locked inside of her, but she pulled back. They had all night. "While you look satisfied." Regina quipped playfully. His hand caressed her hip, slipping to her lower back to pull her in against him. She went willingly, eagerly. His touch was all she needed.

Robin felt his body being revived, his hunger for her rising again, but he found that he wanted to talk for a little while, and he wanted to hold her. "I want to know all about you." Robin smiled down at her. Regina bit her bottom lip, he found himself wanting to kiss her again. "Tell me about your son."

Anguish filled Regina forcing her to sit up, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around. "Henry is the love of my life," She said, sighing when Robin pressed his chest to her back. "He can't even remember that I raised him. The blessing of having no heart is that when he looks through me, it's doesn't kill me like it should."

Robin kissed Regina's shoulder, "What is that like? Can you…?"

"Feel?" Regina looked over her shoulder at him and then stretched out on the bed. He stayed sitting at her side. "I can, just not fully. Emotions, right now, are like a shadow inside me." She shook her head, "It's hard to explain."

"Then don't," Robin whispered. He stretched out at her side, pulling the blanket over them, and then he took her hand placing it back to his chest. "Use mine for the both of us." Robin brought Regina in against his side as he rested his head on the pillows, and her cheek touched his chest.

Regina draped her arm over his wait, hugged him, and then said, "Just wait until I get my heart back." She promised playfully sinking her teeth into his chest. Robin hugged her close and laughed with her. "Then you'll see just how deeply I feel."

"Then I look forward to it." Robin kisses the top of Regina's head contenting himself with holding her for now. The night was still young and there was plenty of darkness to shroud them.

**MORNING:**

Regina woke must as she had the previous morning with a smile on her face. She had Robin had spent most of the night locked in a lover's embrace that had brought much warmth to her body. In fact she still tingled from her last release before they fell into an exhausted sleep. She extracted herself from Robin hold, slipping from the bed, and picking up his long sleeve flannel shirt. Pulling it around her, she buttoned two buttons. Regina walked to the mouth of the tent, used her magic to turn the canvas opaque so she could gaze out at the clearing. The sun cut through the leaves in golden shards. She took a deep calming breath knowing that soon she would be forced to leave this sanctuary and go back out into the town to await the next attack from her twisted green sister.

Robin rolled onto his back, stretching, feeling his back pop and crack. To his left, Regina was gone again. Sitting up, the fur blanket pooling in his lap, he saw her by the mouth of the tent. From the way she was angled he could see that she was thinking. Getting out of bed, he stepped over his pants, striding naked to her. She didn't react as he slipped his arms around her waist, pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "What drove you from the warmth of my arms?" Robin asked looking out at the clearing where snow had fallen during the night.

"Thinking about what time it is, about what's to be done today." Regina answered resting her hands atop his. "I have to meet with Snow, Charming, and Emma. We're going to try and find a way to break this curse and get our memories back." There was a small part of Regina that didn't want to know what she and Robin were like in the Enchanted Forest. It worried her, but she knew this curse had to be broken so henry would remember her.

Robin cast his eyes up towards the sky and muttered, "I would say it's about 8am."

"Then I'm already late." Regina mentioned making no move to leave his arms or get dressed. She turned, wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think they can do without me for a little while longer." Angling her head she kissed Robin and kept kissing him until they needed air. "What do you see in me that no one else can?"

"Hopefully it's the same thing you see in me; a second chance." Robin replied placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I've spent too long wanting revenge," Regina said, confessing to him, "That I never let myself want this, want someone to be with." Robin pulled her closer. She tucked her head under his chin and added. "I see in you everything I could have for the future." He said nothing, but she didn't need him to. She only needed to hear the beat of his heart to reassure her that this was her place, with him, and it always would be. No matter what Zelena threw at them, she was going to find her happy ending with Robin. She owed that to herself. It was definitely time to stop living in the past.


End file.
